


Draco Malfoy and the Room of Hidden Things

by kiema01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Draco almost died in the Room of Hidden Things  but he didn't instead he ends up in the future





	Draco Malfoy and the Room of Hidden Things

**Author's Note:**

> still undecided plot sorry but i hope you will enjoy :)

**Draco POV**

My whole body hurts, I slowly open my eyes 

The last thing I remember was the fire that was about to engulf me but for some reason I was still alive, I don’t know how it happened but I can’t help but be grateful I thought I wanted to die that’s why I didn’t take potter’s hand but when the door closed with potter gone I felt so scared, its funny cause I realize how much I wanted to live when I was about to die, just the thought of my mom grieving for my death makes me regret my decision

The fire was getting closer and closer at me and my mother’s wand was engulf in fire, I can’t do wand less magic there’s just no way I could survive, I never felt so helpless as I was right at this very moment I knew that I was about to die and there’s nothing I could do so I just closed my eyes wishing for some miracle to happened but instead of the fire I slowly feel that I was falling and with a loud thud I found myself in the floor of the Room of Hidden Things 

Aside from my sprained left foot which I got because of the fall I’m perfectly fine no burned skin and thankfully I didn’t get roasted, Goyle probably made it out thanks to Weasely but Crabbe died 

I sat in the Room of Hidden Things for a couple of minutes trying to comprehend what just happened and couldn’t come up with the answer so I decided to go outside to find Goyle and i managed to drag myself to the door but instead of a chaotic battlefield that I was expecting what I saw was a peaceful and empty halls as I walk through the empty halls I started to feel nervous and strangely out of place, I walk looking right and left to see if someone was around but after roaming for almost half hour I finally manage to bump into someone and that someone is Professor McGonagall

“Mr. Malfoy?” Professor McGonagall said but it was more of a question 

“Professor McGonagall? “ Is all I managed to say I was busy looking at her she looks older than I used to remember 

“Follow me Mr. Malfoy” said Professor McGonagall as she walks ahead 

I followed Professor McGonagall feeling lost and anxious I can tell that something was definitely going on and I get the feeling that I won’t like it

We keep walking until we reach the headmaster’s office

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Okay so I just gotta stop it at this I still can’t decide whether draco would wake up 10 years later or 20 you can comment on what you want but I will decide what I want but I still wanna hear your opinion :P
> 
> also i need to stop my habit of making new fanfic and not finishing my other one first >_<


End file.
